


Pamela Isley/poison Ivy Imagines

by Redhoodshood



Category: Batman (Comics), DC Comics
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Reader Insert, imagine, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhoodshood/pseuds/Redhoodshood
Summary: A collection of read inserts for poison Ivy





	1. Crashing outside a bakery

Soft music played as you put on your oven mittens to get the cookies out of the oven. Working at a bakery had its perks it was calming being alone in the morning and swaying softly to the music that played. You were working earlier than you opened, wanting to get a head start on the day. It was about five in the morning and you opened at six thirty in the morning.

You owned the bakery it was your life, you wanted everything to be perfect for the customers that came to buy what you made even if it was just Gotham. Your bakery was calming, it had soothing aromas, beautiful colorful plants, comfortable seats and soft music.

At six your employees were going to start showing up to help you and at six-thirty, you would have a heap of customers coming in, that’s why you were making baked goods ahead of time.

You placed the cookies on the counter so they could cool for a bit before you put them where they were supposed to go. You went to grab another set before you heard a crash outside. You were terrified, being in Gotham could mean a lot of things.

Cautiously you took off your oven mitts and began to creep towards the door. Through the door, you could only see straight in front of you and not on the sides. You unlocked the door before reaching your hand up towards the bells and held on to them so they wouldn’t ring when you opened the door. You pushed open the door and looked around at the softly lit street.

You say nothing when you looked to the right, but when you looked to the left you saw the silhouette of what appeared to be a woman. You peered around trying to see if there was any danger lurking around before you sprinted towards the woman lying in the middle of the street. You kept your footsteps soft just in case.

When you reached her you could see her red hair and the green plant like costume she was wearing, Right then and there you knew exactly who she was, it was Poison ivy. You were afraid, but you couldn’t help yourself but continue forward so you could help her.

You kneeled down next to her and saw that she was knocked out. You placed your hands on her shoulders so you could softly turn her on her back. You yanked your hand back as a vine began to wrap itself on your hand. It began to retreat but you lowered your hand again and it wrapped itself around your hand again, it wasn’t like it was trying to hurt you but like it knew you were trying to help.

You looked down and saw the plants wrapping themselves around her, suddenly she jolted awake and when she noticed you she jerked away like you were a threat. You put your hands up in surrender the vine still wrapped surly around your hand.

“Hey, I just want to help you,” You said softly keeping your hands up to show you weren’t a threat to her. You waited a moment before you reached your hands out again, “Here let me help you up.” You placed your hands on her triceps and she grabbed on to your forearms so she would hold on to you to keep herself stable.

“Thank you,” she said as she wrapped one of her arms around your neck and leaned on you for support, her legs were weak and it was hard for her to keep her balance. You slowly and carefully helped her over to your bakery and opened the door to let her in.

You placed her on the chair and made sure she was comfortable. “Do you need anything to drink?” you could tell she was still a little wary of you but she answered anyway.

“Just some water, please,” She said giving you a little smile. You walked into the back and got her some water and put in the other batch of cookies in. You walked back and saw her standing up and looking around.

You gave her the cup of water with a smile. “I hope you don’t mind the cup, we only have mugs here since its a cafe and a bakery,” You said shyly, you couldn’t help but be shy under her stare she was stunning.

“I don’t mind, it’s kind enough for you to even help me,” She said, she knew anyone in their right mind probably would have just left her there. She could tell you were too sweet to let her stay there without helping even the plants took a liking to you which was surprising. “Is this your place?”

A blush formed over your cheeks. “Um, Yeah I own the place and work here,” You said looking away shyly. Something about her just made you shy, not because she was a “villain”.

“It’s a really nice place, the plants look well taken care of and they tell me you’re very gentle with them,” she touched one of the orchids on one of the many stands in the room and the plant leaned into her touch.

She looked at the clock that hung above the door. “I’m sorry but I really have to go…” she pauses waiting for you to tell her your name.

“Y/n,” You said with a smile.

“Well, Y/n, my name is Ivy and again I’m sorry again but thank you for all your help,” She gave you a smile before making her way to the door. She turned around and smirked, “See you around, Y/n.”

“Bye, Ivy,” you said before she walked out of the door leaving you with butterflies erupting in your stomach. You couldn’t the warm feeling from coursing through your body when she said your name, and you couldn’t help but squeal excitedly at the thought of her coming to see you again.

The next time you saw Ivy was a few days after the incident. She came to the bakery at the same time as she was there last time so people wouldn’t see her and call the police and what not, she also didn’t want to get you hurt by being seen with you.

You two ended up talking to each other the whole time and she helped you with your baking. You both were extremely nervous, you a blushing mess and her hiding her nervousness by flirting with you. She took a liking to you from the first day you met her and you also fell for the redhead.

After that day she came almost every day to see you. It had been about a month since your first encounter with her and she was still returning every morning. “Hi Ivy,” You said right as the door opened. Your back was turned but you knew it was her who was walking into the bakery this early she was also the only other person than you with a key.

“Hi, beautiful,” She replied you could tell by the tone of her voice she was flirting with you. Even after all the flirting you still couldn’t help but blush at her words. She walked over to you and looked at what you were doing before walking over and getting herself some water. “So what are you plans for today?”

You walked over to the plants in the window seal and began to water them. “Eh, Just working all day but tomorrow everyone including me has the day off,” you said turning back around and jumping, you weren’t expecting her to be right behind you.

“Sorry for scaring you, y/n,” She said with a laugh setting her hands on your shoulders to calm you down. She made sure you were calmed down before grabbing your attention, “ Y/n can I ask you something?”

You looked at her confused, she was nervous about something it was really out of character for her she was usually confident and forwards when she talked. You saw her hands behind her back and you were now curious. “Yeah go ahead, Ivy.”

She pulled a flower from behind her back and fidgeted with it nervously “I wanted to ask if you’d go out with me tomorrow?” after a few moments of silence she began to talk again, “Of course you don’t have to or anything-” you cut her off.

“I’d love to Ivy,” You said with a big smile. “You know where I live and all that so it’s a date when you want it to be.” She was surprised by how confident you were being since you were usually very shy around her but you were such a sweetheart.

Ivy smiled and you could tell that she was genuinely happy. “Hey Ivy you should go, people are gonna start showing up soon,” You said as you looked at the clock. She nodded before looking away. She went to walk out the door before turning back around and blushing.

“I forgot to give this to you,” She handed the flower to you and you giggled, she was adorable.

You took the flower from her before you gave her a kiss on her cheek, “See you later Ivy.” You could see the smile grow wider on her face and the blush on her cheeks deepen.

“See you later, Y/n,” She said walking out of the door. When she was out you could her squeal excited and you couldn’t help but giggle at how cute she was. You both were really looking forward to your date.


	2. All You Need Is A Little Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How you met and started dating Poison Ivy watering plants with your Hydrokinetic abilities

Walking through Gotham at night wasn’t something a normal person would do. Well you weren’t normal and this was typical for you to do, you usually went around to parks and stores to water their plants.

You didn’t water them normally, no you had Hydrokinesis which is the ability to manipulate water. You used the moisture in the air to gather water and water the plants. For some reason, you loved going out and watering plants, it was like they called out to you in a way when they were dying. They wanted to live and you knew you could help them so that’s what you did.

Dressed in a black hoodie and a pair of jogging pants you began walking towards Robinson park a path of withering flowers caught your attention. Pulling your hood over your head you made your way down towards the dying plants. Crouching down enough to touch them you looked behind your shoulders to make sure no one watching.

“Here, a little water to help you grow,” You whispered to the plants as you manipulated the moisture in the air to form a small rain cloud where it then began to rain over the patch of plants. Too caught up in watering the other plants you didn’t notice that you had now wandered farther into the park and someone was walking up behind you.

“What do you think you’re doing with my plants?” You fell on your butt startled by the new voice. The hood fell off your head and you looked over your shoulder you saw the one and only Poison Ivy.

Looking at her with wide and afraid eyes you began stuttering, “I w-was j-just wateri-ing the plants.”

She raised an eyebrow gesturing in front of you, “I see no water for you to be watering them, you’re lying to me!” She made herself look intimidating and took a step towards you, making vines wrap themselves around your legs keeping you still.

“Wait!” you called out your eyes somehow widening even more in fear. “I can show you, please!” you looked at her with pleading eyes and she stopped a few steps away from you giving you a head tilt waiting for whatever you were going to show her knowing there was no way for you to hurt her in a park full of plants.

Using the moisture around you, you once again made a small cloud full of water rain down over the two of you. She looked at the cloud that appeared out of nowhere in confusion and then in awe as she looked back down at you. The vines untangled themselves from you and you got up giving her a small smile.

“You can manipulate water?” she asked trying to discover more about you. She was fascinated with you now.

“Yeah, I don’t need water around but I need moisture and stuff, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to intrude, I just wanted to help the plants,” you said blushing at how she was looking at you. You began to play with your fingers before speaking again. “This is usually what I do when no one is around that’s why I come out at night so no one will see me.” you pulled the hood back over your head.

She gave you a dazzling smile, “As long as you aren’t trying to harm them you’re welcome here anytime.”

“Ivy, do you remember how we first meet?” You asked your now girlfriend of two years. She looked up from her plants and to you. She gave you the same beautiful smile she did two years ago. You two were perfect for each other, she controlled plants and you controlled water.

“Yes, how could I forget? You grabbed my interest from the second you looked at me,” She used one of her plants to push you towards her where she took you into her arms. “Then you told me how you were watering the plants and then you showed me and I was hooked.” She placed a kiss on your lips.

You giggled after you two pulled away and a blush forming on your face, “Yeah but you scared me at first I thought you were going to kill me or something.”

“At first yeah,” She said playfully. She let you out of her hold and gestured around the two of you asking you to water the plants around the two of you.

You gave her a smile and then another kiss on the lips, “I guess all you needed was a little water to help you grow.” You yet again used your hydrokinetic abilities to cause rain to pour from the sky above you and shower your, Ivy and the plants in water.


End file.
